


The New Guy on the Block

by Timewarp321



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewarp321/pseuds/Timewarp321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an Akuma attack Ladybug and Chat Noir discover something or rather someone falling from the sky and they soon discover something that he knows that Hawkmoth would love to get his hands on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He just fell out of the sky!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miraculous Fic. Comments and feedback are welcomed.
> 
> Also, I don't own anything but the new kid.

"Pound it!" said the heroes of Paris Ladybug and Chat Noir. They had just defeated the most recent Akuma created by Hawkmoth. (Admittedly, if you had asked Hawkmoth himself he would have told you that this Akuma wasn't one of his best in the past few weeks.) They were about to part ways when Chat's ears perked up. Which caught Ladybugs attention.

"Do you hear that?" He asked with a look of confusion. 

"I don't hear anything." Ladybug replied. 

"Shhh." Chat said, "It sounds like,... screaming?" He finished.

Ladybug listened closely and then she heard it the sound of someone screaming like they were plummeting to their death. Both of them looked around and Ladybug spotted him first and gasped. 

"There!" she said pointing to the Eiffel Tower. Sure enough there was a kid falling from the sky at terminal velocity towards the ground. Both of them knew that their transformations wouldn't hold for long but had to do something.

"M'lady" Chat began, "we gotta help him but our transformations are about to go out, could you use yours to asses the situation when in civilian form?" He finished asking her.

"Of course! Now go before you blow your secret identity." Ladybug replied.

"Many thanks M'lady." Chat said as he bowed, then pole vaulted away from the direction of the tower, she asked herself why but didn't want to question his identity at the moment. She threw her yo-yo and swung to find a spot to release her transformation.

"Ok, now to see what's going on." Ladybug said as she found an abandoned alley to release her transformation. Once she did Tikki flew out and Marinette, Ladybugs Alter-Ego, caught her and put her gently in her purse. Tikki immediately began to eat the cookie stash that Marinette kept in her purse just for the little Kawami. 

'Thanks Marinette" Tikki said after her third cookie, having gained enough energy to voice her thanks.

"No problem." She said quietly enough for Tikki to hear. Marinette then felt the ground shake. She then ran as fast as she could towards the direction of the Eiffel Tower. When she rounded the corner however, she just about fell into a huge crater and noticed a boy around her age in the middle of it passed out, and completely unscathed? She got closer to the boy then tentatively picked him up and walked him to her house which wasn't far from where they currently were.

"I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do, but not as much as this guy." Marinette muttered to herself. Tikki nodding in agreement.


	2. The explianation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette starts to question the new arrival. As well as her parents.

As Marinette walked into the family bakery her mother, Sabine looked up and began to ask questions. 

"Oh my goodness, what happened to this poor kid?" She asked.

"I saw him pass out and decided to bring him here because it was close." Marinette replied.

"Alright," her mother said,"take him upstairs and make sure that he will be alright." Marinette nodded.

"I will." She said as she went up the stairs. Once in their living room she set him on the couch. She was about to get something but she heard him groan and stir off the couch. He landed with a thud and a groan.

"Ow," he muttered, "gotta stop doing that." He then seemed to take in his surroundings.

"Where am I? The last thing I remember is falling towards the streets of... Paris." He said as his face was a mix of confusion, awe and fear. Marinette took notice of this and stepped out from the kitchen.

"You're still in Paris you're just in my house." She said, visibly startling the kid as well as take out any color in his face.

"N-no way. You've got to be kidding me. Please tell me I'm dreaming or something." The kid said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'm as real as anything else you're touching." Marinette replied flatly crossing her arms over her chest. Giving him a look.

The boy stood up and then pinched himself, he flinched then sighed rather loudly. 

"I cant believe my luck. Im in the house of...." he said loudly then catching himself lowered his voice so that only Marinette could hear him.

"I cant believe I'm in the house of the Parisian superhero Ladybug." He said. Marinette went rigid with fear.

"H-how did you.....?" She began. The kid put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Its a long story. But your secrets safe with me, as well as Chat Noirs. And before you ask yes I know who Chat Noir is and no I'm not telling you." The kid said. Marinette calmed down knowing that this guy wasn't going to go blab her secret to the world.

"Thanks um..." she said

"Oh where are my manners? Names Timothy Greene. But please call me Tim." Tim replied.

"Thanks Tim I really appreciate it. " Marinette said.

"No problem. Anything to help." Tim replied. "Now would your parents mind if I crashed on the couch?" He asked.

"That's what you were doing before you woke up." Marinette replied giggling.

"Dear God what I'd do to hear that laugh more often, but I come too late your heart already belongs to one Adrien Agrest. " Tim said as he curled up on the couch and fell asleep. 

Marinette was surprised at how fast Tim fell asleep.

"Well that was fast." She muttered. As she went upstairs toher room. As soon as she got to her room, Tikki then flew out and was floating in front of Marinette. 

"But he knows you're Ladybug!" she said voice full of worry.

"I know, but I trust him enough to not spill the beans." Marinette replied. "I dont know why but I trust him."


	3. Secrets (not all of them) Revealed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tim awakes Marinette asks him to reveal how he knows what he knows.

Tim slowly opened his eyes and stretched. The morning light shining directly into his face. He cursed his luck but decided to continue to wake up anyways. He sat up and took in his surroundings, yet again.

"Huh, so it wasn't all a dream." he muttered as he stood up and stretched more. He heard footsteps from above and then noticed that the door to the attic turned bedroom opened.

"Morning Marinette." Tim said after groaning a little bit. She yawned.

"Morning, sorry i forgot your name, give me a minute. Tim, right. Good Morning Tim." Marinette said rubbing the rest of her sleep from her eyes. She sat down on the couch with her legs crossed and stared at him.

"Yes Marinette?" Tim asked as he sat down beside her.

"About yesterday. How did you know who I was? What is the extent of your knowledge of my life?" She asked him with a look of worry on her face.

"Not too much just about your current school year, so no i don't know any embarrassing stories about you as a kid." Tim said putting a hand on her shoulder giving a reassuring smile. This calmed Marinette down a bit.

"So you know..?" She began.

"That your crushing hard for Adrien Agrest, want to be a designer for Gabriel Agrest, Adrien's father, are friends with Alya, hate Chloe, are on good terms with everyone in your class, excluding Chloe, like jagged stone, are French-Chinese your father being the big strong Frenchman and your mother being the kind and sweet Chinese woman, you are around fifteen years of age, give or take a year, oh and you have a secret that no one that you knew has discovered yet." Tim summarized. Marinette was impressed with the kid.

"Well you have your facts down about my life, but what about me?" she asked.

"You, Marinette, are kind, strong-willed, brave, adventurous, respectful to those in authority, quick to protect those who cannot protect themselves, sweet unless somebody is being a huge jerk, cute when you're being clumsy, and can easily make a friend no matter what the situation throws at you. Now from the outside you're petite, not small or short, have very beautiful bluebell eyes, dress to impress, have this overall cute factor that any guy would be blind not to notice, I know Chat has..." He said smirking while raising his eyebrows suggestively. She smacked his arm and playfully glared at him.

"That's all nice but I don't love Chat, I love Adrien." She said as she harrumphed and turned away from Tim. Tikki by this point had gained enough courage to at least stay hidden from Marinettes parents but sit on Marinette's knee.

"You'd be pleasantly surprised what you'll find out about your partner, when you reveal your identities to each other." Tim said as he waved at Tikki, who waved back nervously. She then sighed and floated up to him and looked into his eyes for a few moments then backed off with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry for the close proximity, but I just wanted to make sure you meant me or Marinette no harm. You probably know who I am if you know who Marinette was when you first woke up." Tikki said.

"Of course! How could I not know the cute Kawami that is Tikki?" Tim asked playfully while poking her stomach gently. Tikki giggled.

"I like you Tim, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up with a Miraculous yourself!" Tikki stated. Tim stared at her with slight confusion.

"You think I could be a Miraculous holder? You must have a lot of faith in me, not saying that I don't believe in myself, but isn't that pushing it for a guy you just met?" Tim asked.

"Of course it is, but a Kawami's sense is, nine times out of ten, never wrong." Tikki singsonged. Tim's eyes widened.

"Oh, well then. If I get one you two will be the first to know." Tim said enthusiastically, but trying not to let it get to his head much, he had a theory of what would happen if he did. Tikki smiled warmly at him, by now Marinette had turned around to face him again.

"So what else do you know?" she asked.

"Stuff Hawkmoth would LOVE to get his hands on." Tim replied. Both females looked at him with concern. 

They turned to each other with the face that said, 'We need to protect this guy at all costs!'

"So, what day is it?" Tim asked. Marinette blanched.

"I'm going to be late for school!" she screamed as she ran up the stairs. Tikki turned to Tim who just shrugged and went to get freshened up for the long day ahead.


	4. The new holder part 1

Tim walked up to the school and had a nagging feeling that he had seen that old man from somewhere before. He shook it off it couldn't be that soon... Could it?

 

**~EARLIER~**

 

After Tim had freshened up he came out with a towel and found that Marinettes father had left him some of his smaller clothes that fit him perfectly.

 

' _Odd_ ,' he thought to himself. He got dressed and when he was changed he was startled by a red blur that flew up to his face. He let out a yelp.

 

"Tikki what are you doing here? I thought you were with Marinette?" he asked.

 

"That's the thing she left before I could get into her bag!" She said worriedly.

 

"Hey, hey, listen I'll take you to her, you're gonna have to give me directions however." He said reassuringly.

 

"Deal!" she exclaimed happily.

 

"Alright come on there's room in the inside pocket of my bag." He said opening his bag to let her in.

 

"Thanks but why am I in here and not in your inside jacket pocket?" She asked.

 

"Because I'd forget the bag if I did that. And what kind of lair would I be if I cant keep the lie up." he said.

 

"You make a fair point." She said.

 

"Miss Dupain-chen...." Tim began.

 

"Sabine or mom if you want." She corrected.

 

"Um, Sabine, I have something to give to Marinette she left it and she needs it for school. Also I'm not exactly comfortable calling you my mom right now... if you understand." He said

 

"Its fine Tim, and good luck!" She said. She understood that it would take a while for him to get used to the fact that they were accepting of him. But she could wait.

 


	5. The New Holder (part 2)

After Tim had returned Tikki to Marinette, he was heading back to the bakery when he heard a scream cut throughout Paris.

  


He was immediately on high alert, at the exact moment the Akuma made itself present.

  


_'Pfft, seriously? A clown, that's your Akuma? Lame.'_ he thought before the clown shot a beam at some one and said something about their greatest fears.

  


_'Ohh, This guy was afraid of something and it was used against him and it made him mad. Now hes using that power to turn the people of Paris into scardy cats. Well played Hawkmoth, well played.'_ Tim thought as he was looking around the crowd of screaming people running from the Akuma.  


  


He then noticed him.

  


There was an old man wearing a very tacky Hawaiian shirt with tan shorts and sandals who was toddling along and the Akuma had his eyes set on him.

  


_'Not if I can help it'_ Tim though to himself as he sprang into action.

  


He sped along evading objects with the grace of a gymnast and the maneuverability of someone who does parcour. He managed to get in front of him with enough time to pull a small mirror out of his pocket to deflect the attack.  


  


"Can you get to safety easily sir?" He asked while quickly glancing over his shoulder.

  


"Not as easily as I once could." He said. Tim muttered a curse.

  


"Where are you Ma-Ladybug." He said aloud. As the next attack was fired there was a red blur that landed in front of him.

  


_'Thank god.'_ He thought.  


  


"Can you take the old man to safety?" She asked him.

  


Tim nodded as he saw a black blur move towards the backside of the Akuma.

  


"Would you like some help sir?" He asked.

  


"If you could give me a ride?" The man asked. Tim smiled.

  


"You read my mind, hop on." He said as he put him on his back and ran through the streets avoiding attacks just by the sounds of the villain's frustration.

 

Soon they were out of the range of the fight and he set the man down.

  


"You are a very crafty one aren't you?" he asked Tim.

  


"I don't try to be but I am at times" He confessed. "I hope that this didn't hinder your travels." He said.

  


"Its fine young man, actually you may have helped me." he said.

  


"Huh?" Tim said. but there was flashes of pink that fixed everything, once they had disappeared he noticed the old man did too.

  


_'Strange... Wait.'_  he thought.   


  


  



	6. The New Holder (final part.)

Tim ran up the stairs and into the living room he looked high and low, he then looked in the guest bedroom. and sure enough there it was on the bed.

 

A small red and black octagonal box.

 

 _'Tikki was right, what else does that Kawami sense tell her?'_ he thought wide eyed. He shook it off not wanting to think about it too much. He grabbed the box and sighed before opening it.

 

There was an orange flash of light that he had to shield his eyes from.

 

He opened them to see a small orange fox Kawami.

 

"Hi my name is Ren, Ren Nard."


End file.
